


carnation

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [30]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, The summer of 1899, Tumblr Prompt, gellert being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Carnation symbolizes pride and beauty.





	carnation

**Author's Note:**

> I was groaning to myself as I wrote this. Gellert, you little shit.

Albus lay on his stomach on the bed, resting his head against his hands as he watched Gellert scrambling for parchment. They were both half-dressed, having been in the middle of a rather intense kiss when Gellert had had a brilliant idea that he apparently needed to write down immediately. Although he was impatient to get back to kissing, Albus understood the urge. And he could entertain himself in the meanwhile by watching Gellert’s half-naked body dance about the room.

Gellert finally located the parchment, having forgotten in his excitement that he could simply summon some. He picked up a magically refilling quill and started scribbling on the paper, his eyes gleaming with excitement. 

Albus settled down to watch him, running his eyes up and down Gellert’s body, his eyes lingering on his kiss-red lips and the fine blonde curls leading down his navel and disappearing beneath his trousers. As he examined the muscles on Gellert’s chest, he noticed the slight movement of Gellert’s sides.

“Are you flexing?” Albus asked incredulously.

Gellert smirked and winked at Albus. “I do make for a pleasant view.”

“Yes, Gellert, you are beautiful,” said Albus, rolling his eyes, “I know.”

Gellert put away the quill and walked back over to the bed. He placed his hand on Albus side and rolled him over onto his back. Satisfied, Gellert climbed over him. “I would certainly hope so”, Gellert purred as he pressed his face against Albus’ neck and started pressing small kisses along its length.

Humming, Albus craned his neck backwards to give Gellert better access.

“You are very full of yourself, you do realise that, don’t you?” Albus asked a moment later, somewhat breathless.

Raising his head, Gellert asked, “Would it better if I was full of you?”

Albus groaned and pressed his face against the mattress.“That was horrible. You are horrible.”

Gellert smirked wickedly at him, the sharp angles of his face softened by the long curls that fell in cascades around it. Leaning down again, Gellert whispered teasingly into his ear, “Liar.”

Rolling his eyes, Albus smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
